The Nightmare Era
by Student of History
Summary: Canterlot destroyed, the Princesses gone, and Equestria divided. Old secrets are uncovered and new Nightmares are to come. How can peace be restored when the Elements of Harmony are themselves divided? First fic so be kind. oh and some OOC. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue:The Cataclysm

A/N: If events/terms in this fic are familiar it is because I was inspired by the Spoilers at the end of Dragon Age II, but this is in no way a crossover

**Disclaimer:**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic does not belong to me, but The Hub, Lauren Faust, Hasbro and registered subsidiaries. If you paid money to read this fanfic you have been ripped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Equestria, The Edge of the Everfree Wilds, Dragon Mountain.<strong>

I believe it best we start at the beginning, yes?

It all began with the Cataclysm...

That one day that forever shattered the harmony of Equestria. Nopony knows the full story of what happened, but everypony saw it.

It was a regular sunny day in Equestria with everypony going about their business peacefully, Earth, Pegasus, Unicorn it didn't matter back then. Things were so much simpler back then. However this peace did not last a second longer.

A deep rumble shook the land sending ponies into a panic as they rushed to save what they can and reduce damages. Then a loud screech stopped every pony in their tracks, and almost as one every pony turned their eyes towards Canterlot and watched in horror as a sinister red light rose shone from the castle. In the next minute the Castle was destroyed by a beam of red light that shone as a sinister beacon for miles of the destruction of Canterlot.

Gone, that was the only word to describe the destruction of Canterlot. Nothing was left behind not, one little rock or pebble. No pony's bodies were found either, not even the expected bodies of the Princesses and hope only lay in the eternal twilight that covered the land.

That was the Cataclysm, then came the Tragedy.

In the months that followed suspicion and fear amongst Earth Ponies and Pegasus for the Unicorns. This suspicion led to the formation of the Enchanters in what was left of the City of Canterlot as a place to study and practice magic peacefully, separate from the rest of Equestrian society, for their mutual safety. For a while the Enchanters' Circle was secluded and accepted many young unicorn fillies voluntarily into their ranks to learn the art of magic.

Then came the Chevaliers and the Archangels.

Many of the Earth Ponies and Pegasus felt that many of the practices of the Enchanters were too secretive and that all unicorns should be part of the circle to protect the rest of Equestria from the dangers of magic(as seen in the destruction of Canterlot). The Chevaliers would patrol the Enchanter complexes to monitor and ensure the safety of all ponies and the Archangels would search every town and village seeking any Unicorn and take them to the Circle for training. This caused many tensions amongst many of the free Unicorns as families were torn apart by the Archangels and Chevaliers, until the the Archangels massacred a village of Unicorns for refusing to be taken to the Circle and were thus declared Nightmares(Unicorns consumed by dark emotions) and were conspiring to enslave Equestria.

This was the Tragedy.

As news of the Tragedy spread, the cycle of fear and hatred continued more so when a group of Unicorns retaliated. They called themselves the Magisters completely rejecting the label of the Chevaliers and Archangels. The Magisters killed one Chevalier or Archangel for every Unicorn they killed. The Chevalier Grandmaster Jade Tyran became more and more repressive against the Unicorn Enchanters in Canterlot, which was renamed Gran Equus, in order to eradicate any Magister presence with the full support with the Archangel Council. Any Unicorn that resisted was brutally and viciously killed as "Suspect Nightmares". When news of the Archangels reached Ponyville nearly every Unicorn fled leaving all behind. The Archangels demanded all Unicorns or they will search every house and kill anypony found hiding Unicorns will be executed for harbouring Potential Nightmares and Treason. In the end Ponyville burned for three days and hundreds died. Naturally the Chevaliers blamed the destruction of Ponyville on the Magisters.

So we fled and the Elements of Harmony were scattered to the winds.

Rainbow Dash disappeared after the destruction of Ponyville there hasn't been a sign of her since. As far as I know Applejack still works on Sweet Apple Acres and now supplies the Ironhooves Fortress on the edge of the Everfree Forest right on the ruins of Ponyville, a monument to the vigilance against the Heretics they call it. Yeah right. Both Fluttershy and Rarity fled into the Everfree forest with one third of Ponyville's survivors, they call themselves the Lunar Magisters and they try their best to drive off the Chevaliers from the Everfree Wilds and from the hundreds of innocent Unicorns that take shelter there. Nopony has any idea what happened to Pinkie Pie, but everypony knows she's alive. As for me and Twilight we tried to search for the Princesses, Twilight always said that they were the only ones to set things right. We decided to part ways when I got old enough and settled in this mountain and began my hoard. Does that satisfy you, Archangel?" finished the Dragon gazing lazily at Archangel below him.

Stepping closer to the Dragon the Archangel raised her bladed wings towards the Dragon's throat, "You know that doesn't, Dragon! Now where is Twilight Sparkle?" she threatened.

The Dragon chuckled, "Still so hot-blooded? Very well, last we met she planned to seek out the location of the Princesses in the City of Hannoveraner on the far side of the Wilds. However she won't go peacefully. Happy?"

Nodding the Archangel stepped back. " Very, Thanks...Spike."

If he was shocked he did not show it, "My pleasure, Rainbow or is it Capt. Dash now?"

Giving no response Rainbow Dash, Seraph of the Archangels, asked one last question, "Why does miss Sparkle believe the Princesses are truly still alive?"

Spike just levelled a gaze at Rainbow Dash, "Just...Hope, I imagine," Giving a draconic smile, "she has always been a optimistic little mare."

Nodding Rainbow left the cave with her squad, looking down into the valley where Ponyville once stood and gazed towards the Wilds past the Everfree Forest towards where Hannoveraner stood near the border with the Griffon Aeries. A whisper emerged from the cave as they left, "Things are finally getting interesting around here." Turning back on his hoard as the Archangels took to the air, Spike continued, "Don't you think, Trixie?"

The Blue Magister emerged from the Shadows of the Cave smiling, "It seems that way doesn't it Spike."

Nodding Spike looked towards the Wilds, "Go through the Everfree Forest towards the Lunar Castle ruins, the Magisters there know a short cut to Hannoveraner."

"What was Twilight looking for in Hannoveraner?" Trixie asked.

"As I told Rainbow, a way to locate the Princesses as well as Speranza."

"But why Hannoveraner? And what is Speranza?"

"They are secrets in Hannoveraner older than the City itself," the Dragon replied cryptically, "now go, the Moon rises and the Archangels have the advantage of flight."

Nodding Trixie trotted down the Mountain careful to avoid detection by the Archangels below...

A lone whisper entered Trixie's ear as she began her journey.

_"__Be safe my loyal student."_

And so all fates shall converge on Hannoveraner and its secrets.


	2. The Journey

**A/N: **If events/terms in this fic are familiar it is because I was inspired by the _Spoilers_at the end of Dragon Age II, but this is in no way a crossover

**Disclaimer:** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic does not belong to me, but The Hub, Lauren Faust, Hasbro and registered subsidiaries. If you paid money to read this fanfic you have been ripped off.

**Explanation of Terms**

**Chevalier:** Earth Pony Knights who guard Equestria from the Dangers of Unicorn Magic.

**Archangel: **Pegasus Knights who are tasked with the duty to pursue and capture rogue Unicorns who resist the Enchanter System.

**Enchanter: **Unicorns who willingly surrender themselves to the rules of the Chevaliers.

**Magister: **Unicorns who resist the Enchanter System, but may or may not have evil intentions in either way.

**Nightmare: **Unicorns who because of Rage, Pride or other dark emotions become consumed by them.

**Heretic: **Any Unicorn not part of the Enchanters hunted by the Archangels

* * *

><p><strong>Equestria, Everfree Wilds, Lunar Castle Ruin.<strong>

Trixie was relieved when she finally reached the gates of the Lunar Castle, but was surprised to find it empty.

"Hello?" she asked looking around the empty courtyard. As she walked into the centre of the courtyard when she sensed something was wrong. She threw up her shield just as magic blasted her from all sides. She could hardly keep it up before a meek voice shouted, "S-s-stop!" Glad that she could lower her shields Trixie looked over to the doors of the Castle where a meek yellow Pegasus stood next to a refined white unicorn.

"Well," began the Unicorn, "I haven't seen you in a while. Tell me" as she circled Trixie, "vanquish any Ursa Major lately?" she asked almost mockingly, "Or have the Chevaliers considered that proof you're a Nightmare?" she finished giving Trixie a mocking glare

The Pegasus came up beside the Unicorn, half her face hidden behind her pink mane, "Rarity, she still needs our help." she gave a shy smile to Trixie as she knew she meant no harm.

Sighing, Rarity stared into Trixie's eyes as if looking for something and nodded, "As always you're right Fluttershy, and I'm nothing if not generous. Now come darling, let's get you something to eat." Bringing Trixie into the main hall of the castle, despite its ruined state many Unicorns seemed happy, 'then again anypony would be happy away from the Chevaliers' thought Trixie.

Rarity then guided Trixie to a makeshift fire where a modest dinner of grasses and berries were laid out. "Come now," gestured Rarity at the spread, "Everypony needs to eat at some point."

"So tell me," asked Rarity, snapping Trixie out of her thoughts after their meagre meal was done, "Tell me what the '_Great and Powerful Trixie_' doing wandering alone in the Wilds?"

"I you must know, Trixie is searching for the Rogue Magister you know as Twilight Sparkle." as the words left Trixie felt a knife on her throat. It seems Fluttershy was well prepared.

"What. Do. You. Want. With. Twilight?" stressed Rarity, as Fluttershy pressed the knife closer to Trixie's neck.

Oddly calm Trixie replied, "If you kill me, then the Archangels will get to her first."

A shadow came over the faces of Rarity and Fluttershy. "The Archangels are after her?" breathed Rarity. "Then we simply must help her! Now Trixie, darling, where is Twilight?"

However, Fluttershy was slightly nervous of the venture, "But Rarity, if she's being followed by the Archangels, then EVERYPONY will be out looking for her. It's too dangerous. That is... if... you...don't mind."

"Then we must simply wear our best disguise won't we? Now Trixie where is Twilight?"

"She is currently in Hannoveraner looking for something to locate the Princess."

"I see. Lyra!" Rarity called.

"Yes, Milady Magister?" asked the Mint Unicorn that came up to Rarity from her conversation with a Cream Earth Pony.

"I told you to stop calling me that, anyways take care of the castle. Tell Sweetie Belle when she returns from Zecora that I, Fluttershy and _her,_" pointing to Trixie, "have business in Hannoveraner." Trixie frowned at the inflection Rarity place on her.

"As you wish Mi-Rarity." Lyra Saluted.

"That's better." patting Lyra on the cheek. Turning to Fluttershy and Trixie she led them to the back of the Castle to another set of Gates. "This road should take us straight to Hannoveraner and Twilight." Nodding Fluttershy and Trixie followed Rarity done the long road to Hannoveraner.

* * *

><p><strong>Equestria, Manehattan, Princesses Neighbourhood<strong>

Rainbow was not happy. She wasn't happy because the Archangel High Council had ordered her to track down a Heretic in Manehattan before of pursuing Twilight to Hannoveraner. Looking to the sky Rainbow noticed the moon beginning to set on the horizon, though the sky did not change.

_'Why I am I doing this? I'm a captain for Celestia's Sake!' _She silently grumbled to herself as she oversaw her squads search of the street. Off to the side, the residents cowered fearful to speak against the authority of the feared Archangels.

"Remember, Search every house for the Heretic. Leave no avenue of escape!" She ordered watching her squad obey them without fail. As they approached one house however the street shook and the residents scattered as the house exploded sending three of her subordinates flying like rag dolls. From the smoke emerged the Heretic in question, however this pony had changed. His mane had transformed into one made of flames glowing as brightly as his eyes and all over his body glowed red veins denoting him a Nightmare of Fear, the most common.

"A Nightmare! Surround it! Don't let it escape."Shouted Rainbow to her squad as they prepared their blade-edged wings for combat. The Nightmare whinnied against the Archangel Squad and threw a large fireball at Rainbow who dispersed it with her wings. Directing her squad silently she managed to take down the Nightmare in ten seconds flat. Smirking despite herself, Rainbow turned to one of her subordinates, "Sergeant,take note of the address and have the Chevaliers arrest the residents for harbouring a Heretic and Nightmare them meet us at the docks." then Turning to the Crowd, "And if anypony is caught helping these fugitives, they WILL be arrested for harbouring and aiding known traitors!" The Sergeant saluted and dashed off to the Chevalier garrison to fulfil his mission.

"Be ready, Twilight Sparkle." whispered Rainbow Dash as she made her way to the docks. "I'm coming to get you whether you like it or not."

_'I'm sure you are Rainbow Dash.'_ Whispered a voice through the wind, though only Rainbow heard it.

_'Not you again,'_ Mentally groaned Rainbow as she continued to walk down the street towards the docks, _'Can't you bother someone else?'_

_'And miss all the fun?'_ asked the voice sounding hurt, _'I'm hurt Rainbow Dash, its as if you don't know me at all. It has only just begun.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Equestria, Edge of the Everfree Wilds, Iron Hooves Fortress<strong>

"Stop right there Criminal Scum!" shouted the Chevaliers as they chased a happy Pink Pony in the Fortress Courtyard.

"Woo! I love prison parties! Then again I love any type of party! Bet you silly-willy-telly guards can't catch me! But if you did I'll make you the biggest, sweetest, most wonderfully-wonderful cupcake in the magical-fantastical-beautiful world you've ever seen!" Shouted the Pink Pony as she raced across the court towards the gates. She gasped when she a familiar Orange Earth Pony just about to leave the Fortress.

"Hey Applejack!" said farm pony heard her voice and shouted

"Pinkie! What in tar-nation are you doin' here?" However after seeing the Guards the Farm Pony dragged Pinkie as fast as she can to Sweet Apple Acres. "So tell me sugar why were the Chevaliers after you?"

"Oh nothing, I was just playing catch the pony prisoner with those nice guards back there. But they're not so nice, they keep shooting me with arrows and stones...wait ponies can't use bow and arrows, what are you up to up there typing away on your friend's computer?" Pinkie asked looking up at the sky eyeing it suspiciously.

"Uh, Pinkie, who are you talking to?" asked Applejack looking up to the sky.

"The author silly, he's not making sense in his writing right now." Smiled Pinkie Pie.

Chalking it up to Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie she looked back to Ironhooves Fortress. "So what now? The Chevaliers will be after us..." even as she said this a squad of Chevaliers appeared in front of the two ponies. The Captain walked up to them and read their warrant.

"Applejack of Sweet Apple Acres, you are hereby charged with aiding and abetting a known fugitive one Pinkimena Diane Pie of the Pie Rock farm formerly of Ponyville charged with harbouring Heretics from the authorities. Surrender yourselves and you will be shown mercy."

Seeing as they were surrounded, Applejack was tense waiting for one of them to make the first move, Pinkie on the other hand just laughed, "Silly Captain, I wasn't hiding them we were playing hide and seek when those meany-grumpy-bumpy old guards found us. They were really good, but they suck at races, they couldn't beat us to the Everfree Forest I mean re-." Pinkie's rant was cut short, by Applejack putting her hoof over Pinkie's mouth before the situation got any worse. The Captain glared at them and gave the signal to arrest the two.

Seeing two of the guards come up behind her Applejack bucked them square in the face knocking them out instantly. Pinkie literally danced circles around the guards forcing them to stumble and knock into each other making fools of one of the most feared warriors in all of Equestria. Hearing the commotion from inside the farm Big Mac came and lent his considerable strength to the brawl, cracking a few skulls, but for each Chevalier felled or knocked out two more a emerged from the bush.

Seeing the situation become more and more desperate Applejack started to become tired when a deafening roar stopped every pony in their track. Turning to Dragon Mountain, everypony saw a medium purple dragon with green spikes perched on a nearby rocky outcrop (**A/N: **And you thought he was only a framing device didn't you? I bet you did.). Flying down it breathed green flames on to the Squad burning many alive and severely injuring others. The Captain shocked by the decimation of his subordinates ran off.

"You better git you yella bellied chicken!" Shouted Applejack before turning to Spike. "Thanks Spike I was beginning to think that we would be in serious trouble fer a second thar."

"Aw it was nothing AJ, now come we must get you, Pinkie and your family out of here and into safety."

"Ain't no way I'm abandoning the farm, Spike!" Stamping her foot on the ground.

"AJ, I think its best we leave, they'll be back you know that." reasoned Spike.

"I said ain't no way I'm leaving Sweet Apple Acres, ya hear, Let them come! Right Big Mac?" she looked at Bic Mac while he looked to be considering it, "Ya can't be seriously thinkin' of runnin' away? Its our home we can't just up and leave it!"

"Eyup." was all he answered with and before Applejack could argue further Spike intervened.

"If you stay here Sweet Apple Acre and yourselves will become just like the rest of Ponyville."

Applejack looked conflicted but in the end gave in, "Alright, where did you have in mind Spike?"

The young Dragon smiled, "Hannoveraner."

As the Moon rose again in its new eternal cycle three groups saw their sight of Hannoveraner.

The Apples and Pinkie Pie above on the back of a young Dragon.

A Archangel squad flying over the sea not noticing the dragon that flew high above them.

And Two Earth Ponies(Illusion Magic) and a Pegasus emerging from a dense forest.

Welcome to Hannoveraner the City of Secrets.


	3. Hannoveraner The City of Secrets

**Disclaimer:** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not mine, if it was Celestia would be a Queen, there would be a overarching storyline. If you paid money to read this fanfic you have been ripped off. So scream terribly at the person who sold it to you until get your money back.

**Explanation of Terms**

**Chevalier:** Earth Pony Knights who guard Equestria from the Dangers of Unicorn Magic.

**Archangel: **Pegasus Knights who are tasked with the duty to pursue and capture rogue Unicorns who resist the Enchanter System.

**Enchanter: **Unicorns who willingly surrender themselves to the rules of the Chevaliers.

**Magister: **Unicorns who resist the Enchanter System, but may or may not have evil intentions in either way.

**Nightmare: **Unicorns who because of Rage, Pride or other dark emotions become consumed by them.

**Heretic: **Any Unicorn not part of the Enchanters hunted by the Archangel

* * *

><p><strong>Equestria, The Northern Marches, Hannoveraner<strong>

They call Hannoveraner a Free City. In many ways this is true, its isolation and distance from Gran Equus, as well as its relative low Unicorn Population meant that the Chevaliers could afford to keep a small garrison in the city, giving the governor and many citizens a liberal interpretation of the law from Gran Equus. However it was because of this that many knew the city by a different name then, Hannoveraner the Free City of the North, it was also Hannoveraner The City of Secrets, from even before the Cataclysm. It's proximity to the Griffon Aeries to the north meant that the City possessed a thriving criminal underworld for smuggling, secrets in this city changed hands as often as money, often in exchange for more secrets.

It was here that one lone Magister, named Twilight Sparkle spent the last two years searching. Ever since the Cataclysm, she has been searching for a way to find the Princesses and set the world right. Her only clue, was a silver shard she recovered from Canterlot, one of the few that could be found. In the days leading to the destruction of Ponyville she studied the shard curious as to why it managed to survive when so many did not.

After the destruction of Ponyville Twilight escaped the Chevaliers and travelled from town to town, village to village looking for any sign of the Princesses, but finding none. In the end she decided that, with the Chevaliers closing in on her, that she would retreat to her family's Estate in Hannoveraner. The Sparkles were always nobility in Equestria and the Estate in Hannoveraner displayed it well, it did not have the same elegance as the old estate in Canterlot, but it served her purposes well. She had fond memories of the estate because her father was astronomer for the Canterlot Observatory and the Hills outside the city were the perfect to observe the northern constellations. Her Mother, a Historian for the Canterlot University was considered a expert in the history of Hannoveraner and the Northern Marches themselves. The thought of her parents always threatened tears in Twilight's eyes, but estate was still the perfect place to study this odd shard.

Sighing, Twilight looked up from her research and gazed out the window to the rising moon creating a silhouette against the Governor's palace and the relatively small Chevalier fort next to it. _'I worked all day again, of course how could you tell?'_ Sighed Twilight. She prepared to go out donning her cloak and casting a illusion to hide her horn from prying eyes. Secrets were powerful things, more so in Hannoveraner than anywhere else. _'And this secret stays secret.' _she thought as she went to visit a old friend of hers, Grand Enchantress Moondancer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannoveraner, The Enchanter Complex.<strong>

Thankfully spending two years here meant that the Chevaliers paid her no heed to her comings and goings from Moondancer's quarters and today was no different, _'Though they did seem a little tense today...' _pondered Twilight as she entered Moondancer's office as a herald ran out of the office as if Nightmare Moon herself was after him. Entering the office, Twilight found Moondancer looking out the window towards the docks where it seemed a commotion had gathered.

"I take it the herald gave you bad news? Eh Moondancer?" quipped Twilight, nearly grinning at the frustration suffered by the Unicorn Enchanter.

"Ha," chuckled Moondancer turning to Twilight, "Its days like this I consider running off to the Wilds with the rest of them. Then again," she continued gazing back out the window. "I fear it will only get worse if I leave."

"I still don't see why you take out the garrison, you outnumber the Chevaliers 2:1."

"If we did the Garrison from Ironhooves would just steamroll through the Wilds to contain us, and that includes the Magisters in the wilds."

Twilight winced knowing that Rarity and Fluttershy hid themselves in the Wilds and would hate for anything to harm them. Sighing Moondancer retrieved two glasses and filled them with a wine from her personal stores. Hovering a glass to Twilight who accepted it graciously, "It's Appleloosan Cider Wine, 13 S.H.E (Second Harmonious Era) good year. Any luck with the shard?"

Welcoming the liquid fire down her throat she answered, "Only that its made from Moonlit Silver. Besides that not much. So what did that herald want?"

Moondancer's eyes fell downcast, looking over to her desk she placed a piece of parchment before Twilight. It was a wanted poster. For Twilight. "Somepony saw you in your moonlit escapades into the catacombs. The Commander called in a Squad of Archangels, they arrived in the city today."

Twilight spit takes "Archangels here! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I'm so close! I just have to translate this one passage to identify this blasted shard!" The shard in question was taken out of her saddlebag and placed on the desk.

Taking a closer look at the shard, Moondancer noticed something. "Uh Twilight? You said this is Moonlit Silver, right?"

Stopping mid rant Twilight turned to Moondancer, "Um yes why?" Looking over the shard as well. It was then she noticed something in the polished surface of the silver. A pastel rainbow exactly like the mane of Princess Celestia and her cutie mark. Realization hit Twilight like Twitchy Tail. "You don't think-" she began, but was cut off by Moondancer.

"Yes I do." nodded Moondancer, as she lifted the shard, "This is most likely from a Moonlit Mirror." then retrieving a book from her personal collection she continued, "Which call for a scrying spell."

Accepting both the shard and the book Twilight looked over to Moondancer with a concerned look on her face, "Are you sure this is alright? You could get into a lot of trouble for letting a spellbook leave this place."

Moondancer just waved her hoof dismissively, "Don't worry about it, that books not officially part of the collection anyway. Consider finding the Princesses, your way of making up for missing my birthday all those years ago." Smiling Twilight left the Grand Enchantress's office and hurried to Eclipse before she ran into any unsavoury meetings.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later.<strong>

_'Fate you sadistic bitch!' _Mentally screamed Twilight as she looked back at the three Archangels chasing after her through the streets. On her way home she accidentally bumped into the Archangel Squad Captain, who for some reason decided to walk to the complex rather than fly, outside the Eclipse tavern before her nightly drink. Long story short, she was recognized and here she was running for her life.

"After her!" screamed the captain her wings raised as she flew overhead.

Turning a corner Twilight found herself at a dead end, cursing she turned back to try and escape, but found herself surrounded. The Captain stepped up to arrest her when a smoke bomb filled the alley. Feeling a hoof drag her out of the smoke she didn't even look at her hero-though she had a good idea at who it was-as she made sure the Archangels hadn't yet recovered as they rounded the corner and into the Sparkle Estate.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Archangel Captain <strong>(**A/N:** But you know who it is right?)

"Dammit! She got away, Lieutenant!" shouted Rainbow when the smoke cleared and seeing that Twilight had disappeared.

"Yes Ma'am?" responded the Eager officer (**A/N:** Three guesses as to who this is.)

"Interview the witnesses and see if any of them saw Twilight Sparkle's escape, then meet us a the Governor's Palace."

"Yes ma'am!" saluting before beginning her investigation.

"Good," nodded Rainbow before remembering something, "Oh and Lieutenant?"

"Yes Captain?" looking back on her superior.

"Be Careful, there is no telling what scum lurk in these streets." she warned her second in command.

"Of course Madam." nodded the Lieutenant.

Nodding Rainbow and the rest of her squad continued to the Palace this time deciding to fly there this time.

_'This is going to go over great with that hardflank Ferroense.' _she grumbled as she touched down in the Palace courtyard and entered the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Back with Twilight.<strong>

Panting Twilight gazed at the cutie mark of her rescuer and recognized it immediately: a pair of crossed swords. "Selim!" she cheered throwing herself around the Earth Pony Stallion, "I thought you were going to be in Gran Equus for at least another two days! When did you come back?" Selim Etconni was a good friend to have in this city. As a Sergeant in the City Guard and a noble he was a good friend to have in a city that dealt with secrets. He held no prejudice towards the Unicorns and was more than happy to assist Twilight in keeping her midnight escapades hidden from the authorities. Though he did not often show it, he to had his own reasons for seeing the return of the Princesses.

The stallion chuckled at his friend's antics, "I was, but then I heard of a certain purple mare getting into trouble with the Archangels, you wouldn't know anything about that, eh Twilight?"

Blushing graciously Twilight returned to asking Selim about his time in Grand Equus.

* * *

><p><strong>North of the City.<strong>

Spike touched down north of the City and allowed the Apples and Pinkie Pie get off.

"Well," stated Applejack, looking down towards the city and then back to her brother and sister, unfortunately Granny Smith was too old to come with them and so went to Appleloosa to stay with Braeburn, "we're here what now?" she asked looking at the juvenile Dragon.

Here Spike tossed a sizable wallet to Big Mac who caught it, "Find a Pony named Kingfisher, he's usually at the Eclipse Tavern in Old Town, he should be able to find you some work to get you back on your feet."

"Thanks Spike I appreciate it." sighed Applejack as the Dragon flew back across the Wilds trying not to think of what those damn Chevaliers were doing to her home.

"Uh sis?" Applebloom's voice broke Applejack out of her reverie, "Yeah Applebloom?"

"Can I see Scootaloo when he get into the city?"

"How do you know that she's here?" asked Applejack thinking back fondly on those good old days, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, before all this madness.

"She wrote me that she'll be in Hannoveraner for while because of her work."

"What does she do?" asked Big Mac wondering what the orange Pegasus could be doing.

"She never says so I'm not sure."

Thinking it over Applejack nodded, "If we find her then you can go see her as much as you want. This is going to be our home for a while it seems."

Applebloom cheered offering her siblings a splash of laughter in these uncertain times.

"Yeah!" shouted Pinkie Pie, wrapping her hoof around Applebloom's neck, "And when we do find her we'll throw a big party and invite all our friends! Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and everypony else! I'll make a big cake with..." again Pinkie's rant had to be stopped by Applejack interrupting.

"Hold on sugarcube. What makes you think that anyone else we know could be here? Especially Twilight last I heard she had gone underground."

"Why not we're here aren't we?" asked Pinkie before turning back to Applebloom and kept telling her, her plans for the Party they were currently stuck on the subject of Cupcakes as they continued down to the city.

Smiling at the two Big Mac turned to Applejack, "You made the right decision, you know that right?"

Applejack snorted, "Yeah then why do I feel like just found out the rodeo was cancelled?"

"You're just homesick, that's all. Besides look at them." he said turning to Pinkie and Applebloom still going on about their preferred Cupcake recipes, "Do want her here or with the Chevaliers?"

Applejack shivered trying not to think about it, "I guess your right, your a smart pony you know that righ'?"

Smiling at his sister he just said, "Eeyup."

Perhaps life in Hannoveraner, won't be too bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>The Edge of the Everfree Wilds<strong>

Three Ponies exited the Wilds wearing cloaks that hid their faces as they gazed down from the hill onto the City of Hannoveraner.

"Well," began Rarity, "There it is Hannoveraner, with any luck the Archangels haven't gotten to Twilight and she is still in the City."

"But where do we start?" squeaked Fluttershy, "Hannoveraner is huge. We can't just look for her in every crowd."

"Don't worry," Observed Trixie as the trio began their descent in the city, "If Twilight is here then she is probably hiding in the Sparkle estate."

"Wait, Twilight's family have a estate here?" asked Rarity looking suspiciously at Trixie, "How do you know?"

"Well Trixie wouldn't be a very good sister if she didn't know her sibling's contingencies would she?" quipped Trixie shocking the duo behind her.

"Sister!" Exclaimed Rarity, while Fluttershy just looked shocked, "How?"

Nervous Trixie just said, "Half-Sister actually, let us just say our Father was young and foalish and leave it at that alright?"

A look of realization passed over their faces and well the trot to the City Gate was quiet to say the least.


	4. In the Dark

****Disclaimer:**** See First Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Equestria, Hannoveraner, The Governor's Palace.<strong>

'When is he going to shut up?' grumbled Rainbow Dash, as the infamous Chevalier-Commander of Hannoveraner paced before her. He criticized every move she had made since arriving in the city. Now he made a point of "Lecturing" her on her latest failure concerning her encounter in the streets. In an effort to ignore the ranting Chevalier Rainbow Dash focused to the front of the room where the Governor, Silver Scroll, seemed to be completely engrossed by a conversation with Grand Enchantress Moondancer.

"-and further more to let the Heretic escape certainly leads me to doubt the capabilities of you _archangels_." He said dismissing them with a wave of hoof. Rainbow bristled, "Yeah! Well if you _chevaliers _would have better success, then I will just return to Gran Equus. I'm sure the Council and the Grandmaster would _love_ to hear why you changed your mind on calling the Archangels." She taunted savouring the enraged look on Ferroense's face.

"That's quite enough Captain." echoed the voice of the Governor Silver Scroll, ending his conversation with Moondancer. "There are no doubts from any in this chamber to your abilities, isn't that right, Commander?" Giving a pointed look at the Chevalier. Rainbow watched as Ferroense squirmed under the gaze of the Governor, in the end he caved bowing his head and saying, "Of course your grace."

Accepting the admission, Silver Scroll turned his attention back on Rainbow Dash. "Now captain," began Silver Scroll, "What is your personal assessment of the Heretic?"

Pushing away memories over ten years old Rainbow Answered, "Of course, Your Grace," she said bowing, "The Heretic is of no immediate risk of endangering the population of Hannoveraner, however the induction of Her Serene Highness's Personal Student into the Enchanter is a matter of top priority to the Grandmaster and the Council. They believe it will weaken the Magisters if she is made to com-"

"I did not ask for the opinion of Gran Equus, captain." interrupted the Governor, "I asked for your assessment. Unless, you are of the same opinion?" He asked pointedly raising a eyebrow at the Archangel captain.

Rainbow felt the tears threaten to escape her eyes, but like she had these past five years suppressed those feelings answered, "Yes your grace. I believe it to be the best interests for Equestria."

_'That's a lie you know that don't you Rainbow Dash.'_ A cruel voice echoed in her head, though she did her utmost to ignore it.

The Governor nodded and after conversing with Moondancer turned to Commander Ferroense, "Your presence is not required here Commander you are free to go." Silver Scroll waved his hoof dismissively at the shocked Chevalier.

"Your Grace! I must protest-" Ferroense began to protest, but was cut short by the glare from Silver Scroll. Reluctantly he bowed his head and begrudgingly left the chamber. _'Though he is taking his sweet time doing it.'_ Thought Rainbow Dash, as she passively observed the Commander's slow exit through the great doors of the Throne Room.

"Now, one must remember this is the City of Secrets Captain, and information is available...for the right price."

Rainbow Dash raised a eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean Your Grace." Not understanding what Silver Scroll was getting at and upon sharing a glance with Moondancer, The Governor rubbed his snout in exasperation. "What do you know of the Court of Secrets captain?"

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Hannoveraner<strong>

"So what makes you think your gonna find this magic mirror in Hannoveraner?" asked Selim as they walked down the street towards the Eclipse tavern after the mess with the Archangel captain.

"Well Moondancer, did give me a book for a scrying spell," answered Twilight pointing to the book in her saddlebag. "With it I should be able t o locate anything giving off a considerable magical signature in the catacombs." Dropping her head she continued, "Maybe then I could find out what she meant by Speranza."

"Speranza?" question Selim, "Where did you hear that?" Looking especially interested by this revelation.

Sighing Twilight looked towards the eternal twilit sun, "After the Cataclysm, about an hour or so, I received a letter from Princess Celestia, the oly reason I still believe her ato be alive, the only words on it were speranza. Why?" She asked as they passed a young pegasus and a fruit stand.

"Well its just for the past few weeks," Selim nervously began, "I have been getting these dreams of a voice telling me to find Speranza." looking at Twilight he blushed, "I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"It's okay," consoled Twilight stopping outside the door of the Eclipse Tavern. "Dreams can be the source of visions, maybe your mistress is trying to send you a message." she posited being careful to remember to open the door by hoof instead of magic. "You were her most devoted servant."

"Even if she was, we both have no idea what that means." responded Selim, leading Twilight to a secluded booth at the back of the tavern and calling one of the barmares over.

"What can I get for you two, sugar?" asked the barmare subtly winking at Selim.

"Our usual Ursula," asked Selim. "Think you could get us some privacy, too?" sliding a couple of bits towards the mare. Eclipse was the perfect place to have a private meeting provided you knew who to ask and had the money.

"One Gryphon Ale and Bystallion Mead, coming up, anything else Vespera?" Turing her attention to the disguised Twilight. "I know who don't down you ale without something to go with it." Many of the staff at the Eclipse were familiar with Twilight under her rather rushed, on her part as well as mine-mostly mine, alias of Vespera Lucea. Among the regular patrons she had the reputation of being Selim's regular companion, though what that meant exactly was different depending on who you ask.

"Just the Ale tonight Ursula," smiled Twilight, "I'm not here to drown my sorrows this time."

"Could've fooled me the way you walked in." Joked Ursula taking note of the orders Ursula went over to the bar to get their drinks as well as turn up the nearby radio to muffle the sounds on their conversation, leaving Selim and Twilight free to continue their earlier conversation.

"So," began Selim in a slightly softer voice so only him and Twilight could hear, "How are you gonna preform this scrying spell, you and I both know the Chevaliers have ways of detecting large bursts of magic in the city."

"Well, the catacombs beneath the city should shield any magical outbursts from the spell itself, but they may have patrols down there since I was spotted." considered Twilight trying to plan out her next move. "I also have to gather the necessary reagent without causing too much alarm."

"They can't be that magic-specific," balked Selim, "I remember back in Canterlot you cast a spell using only a piece of string!"

"Its not the same," explained Twilight, "that spell was a tracking spell, from when YOU stole Smarty Pants." giving Selim a small glare who just sheepishly rubbed the back of his mane, "This spell needs the shard I have, but because it gives off it's own magical energy, I need a crystal to focus the energy so it doesn't accidentally disperse instead."

"So?" asked Selim, "I'm sure you have thousands of crystals in your estate, we'll just go-" Before he could continue Ursula came back over with their drinks.

"One Gryphon Ale and Bystallion Mead, for the happy couple." grinned the barmare.

"We're not a couple!" exclaimed Twilight and Selim in unison shocked by their own harmony they stared at each other and turned back to the smirking barmare.

"Keep telling yourselves that sugar." she said, "I'll just leave you two to your little date."

"We're not on a Date!" They exclaimed again in unison. Then turning to each other, "Stop that!"

"Me! Why don't you!"

"I told you the Stop that!"

"No! You!"

After about a minute of awkward staring and some malevolent glaring at the bar mare on Twilight's part, they went back to their conversation.

"This is ridiculous," sighed Selim breaking the mimicry. "As I was saying all we need is to take a crystal from the Estate and we'll be good to go!"

Twilight just shook head as she took a sip of her ale, "Its still not as simple, I need at least a gem cut specifically for a ritual such as this."

Here Selim looked nervous, "What kind of cut exactly?"

A guilty look passed over Twilight's face, "A Trilliant cut Quartz, Diamond at best."

"As in the only type of cut you can get from The Gran Equus Enchanters?" Selim asked slowly.

"Unfortunately," sighed Twilight laying her head on the table, "It would take weeks to track one down in the Court of Secrets and that's even if I could find a dealer willing to shut up about it." Looking up at Selim, Twilight raised and eyebrow. "Why do you look so happy? I just told you that I can't find what I need to complete the spell." Not really responding Selim just silently drank his mead.

"I just remembered something I left at home is all." He said waving his hoof dismissively. "Just enjoy your drink, trust me." giving a small smile.

Sighing Twilight just took another swig of her pint, "Fine." The rest of the evening, or morning its difficult to tell with this eternal twilight, passed by rather quietly.

At least until a group of four walked into the Eclipse Tavern...

* * *

><p><strong>Hannoveraner, The Eclipse Tavern.<strong>

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie as she and the Apple siblings walked into the tavern in search of this Kingfisher. "We've been walking FORREVERRR!"

"Uh Pinkie," began Applejack giving a odd look to her strange friend, "We've only been walking for half an hour."

"To you maybe." scoffed Pinkie. Look Pinkie I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter, I was trying to figure out the plot!

"Likely Story!" accused Pinkie, Thankfully I had Applebloom intervene before the fourth wall collapsed again.

"So how do we find this Kingfisher?" asked Applebloom walking up between Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long for and answer, because on of the bar mares walked past and over heard Applebloom's question, "Oh are you looking for Kingfisher."

"Eeyup!" Answered Big Mac, at which point the Bar mare noticed him.

"Well!" She exclaimed, "Aren't you a tall glass of handsome, what brings you to little old Eclipse?"

"Kingfisher duh!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie as if talking to a five-year old, "We've said like three times now!"

Looking Pinkie Pie straight in the Eye, she pointed to a booth on the other side of the Tavern, "He's in the back." and turning her gaze to Big Mac continued, "And if YOU need _anything_, just call me." winking as she walked away. Shaking her head Applejack guided her brother over to the old Earth Pony Stallion suppossedly called Kingfisher. The Stallion looked up from his drink to see four Ponies interuppt his night.

"What in the nine hells of Tarturus do you want?" he asked gruffly.

Looking at those around her, Applejack stepped forward, "You Kingfisher?"

Going back to his drink, "That depends," pausing to take a sip of his drink, "What do you need."

"We were told you could get us some work?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah?" he answered Gruffly, "and who told you that?"

"Spike did!" giggled Pinkie Pie, "He said he'll forgive half that debt you owe him if you help us!"

"When the hay did Spike say that?" questioned Applejack looking back on her friend as two patrons from the next booth over, left the bar.

"On the flight over here." answered Pinkie with a big smile on her face.

Looking back on Kingfisher, Applejack noticed that he had a thoughtful look on his face. "So tell me mister Kingfisher," she began taking a seat at his booth and allowing her siblings and Pinkie Pie to do the same, "Think you can get us a job?"

Smiling Kingfisher called a Bar mare, "A round of cider for me and my associates," then turning to the Apples and Pinkie he continued, "We have much to discuss."

After receiving their drinks and discussing a few possible business opportunities Kingfisher said this, "You may want to lay low if your trying to avoid attention from the Chevaliers. Especially in Hannoveraner" Everyone's gaze turned to Pinkie Pie who was on her twelfth pint of cider. Looking back at the attention she was receiving Pinkie crossed her hooves, "Well maybe you shouldn't get loans from dragons."

* * *

><p><strong>The Everfree Wilds, Everfree Forest<strong>

A small caravan cantered its way down the road from Ironhooves Fortress to Manehatten. In a caged wagon was a small family of Unicorns being forcibly transported to the Enchanters in Manehatten. The Captain looked towards the sky and saw the Moon was high in the sky and ordered his subordinates to rest and set up camp. In the mean time two of the guards went to inspect the cage, it was then that a voice was heard by the guards.

_Why do you fear the woods?_

_ What evils do you see?_

_ What shadows dance, and birds do sing,_

_ In the midst of the ancient trees?_

A shadow darts out from the trees, one of the guards jumped at that, but is quickly hypnotized by the song.

_ Let tell you we are simple ponies,_

_ Who wish to live in quiet peace._

_ But then why do you hunt us so?_

_ Why is it that you fear us so?_

As each of the Chevaliers fall under the song's spell, two shadows dart to the cages and frees the captured family and a blond unicorn guides then carefully from the camp towards the Everfree forest, when the Blond Unicorn mare gave the signal that the family was safe, a lone unicorn began walking towards the camp.

_ Is it because of our Magic?_

_ A talent we can't control?_

_ Is that why you feared us so?_

_ If that so let me tell you this,_

Shadows encircle the entranced Chevaliers in the heart of the camp and forward steps a white unicorn with a purple and pink mane a star and Treble Cleff for her cutie mark..

_You were right to fear the Woods!_

Sweetie Belle lifts her spell allowing the Chevaliers to leave their trance, but when they did it was too late. You see a chevalier's armor is a formidable construct made of the highly magic-resistant alloy known as Canterlot Steel that was once used by the Canterlot Royal Guard. Even more dangerous was attacking a Chevalier headon as their helmets are equipped with a false horn to be used as a weapon and a mockery of the Unicorns. It is also dangerous to attack a Chevalier from behind as being Earth Ponies gives their hind legs considerable strength. The only way to strike them is to attack thier sides where the chinks in their armor is most visible. The Chevaliers in the camp that night didn't stand a chance. By the end of it Sweetie Belle looked at the camp and began to search for anything they could use like food or supplies and medicine. When her and her group were done looting the camp they made their way back to the woods.

"So," began a light purplish-grey mare with a blond mane and a star-burst cutie mark, "Did you find anything good?"

Nodding Sweetie Belle began the walk back to the Castle with Dinky Hooves, "Did the family make it back okay?"

"A little shaken up, but other than that they're okay," answered Dinky, "Pound and Pumpkin are taking care of them right now."

Nodding Sweetie Belle just quietly walked back to the Castle chatting quietly with Dinky Hooves and reminiscing about the old days. When they came back to Everfree Castle, Sweetie Belle looked around and not finding her sister went up to Lyra Heartstrings who was chatting with her long time mare friend Bon-Bon.

"Oh hey Sweetie," smiled the former harpist, "Did the raid go well? Pound and Pumpkin just came back with the family you freed."

"Yeah, um Miss Heartstrings," she began looking around quickly for Rarity just to make sure she didn't miss her, "Have you seen Rarity?"

Rubbing her cheek Lyra recalled her last conversation with Rarity, "I believe she had business to attend to in Hannoveraner."

"Why?" asked Sweetie Belle as Dinky came up besides her.

"I'm not sure she didn't say." Then looking at the look on Sweetie Belle's face she patted the younger mare's head, "Don't worry Rarity can take care of herself."

"Yeah I guess." accepted Sweetie Belle glumly as she and Dinky Hooves walked off to see exactly what they got from that camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Hannoveraner<strong>

"Whoa! Vespera wait!" exclaimed Selim as Twilight dragged him through the streets, and careful to use her alias, "Come on! Stop!"

Finally outside the Sparkle Family Estate, Twilight pulled the figurative brakes and nearly crashed Selim into the doorway. Dusting himself off from the near impact, he turned towards Twilight. "What the hay was that about!" he exclaimed, "We ran off so fast I nearly couldn't pay Rye Whiskey for the drinks!"

"Sorry, its just those ponies that walked in a few minutes ago are some of my old friends from my Ponyville days and I didn't want them to recognize me." she explained

Raising his eyebrow Selim began walking towards his own estate, "If those are your friends then I'd hate to see how you react to enemies." Blushing Twilight cantered to catch up with Selim.

"I'm sorry, its just with there being Archangels in town I don't want them dragged into this mess, that's why I haven't seen them in a long while." She explained. "So what was it you wanted to show me at your estate?" Not really giving a response Selim just smiled as he led Twilight into his own Estate and guided her through the elegant Hoofomane style halls to his bedchamber. Which left Twilight with a somewhat awkward moment.

"Um, I'm flattered, but I'm just not ready too-" chuckled Twilight nervously as she slowly backed out of the chambers.

"Wha-" began Selim who looked confused for a minute and then realized Twilight's discomfort, "No! Its nothing like that!" turning towards Twilight with a small chest. "This is what I wanted to show you." Opening the chest Selim revealed,

"A Trilliant Cut Diamond!" exclaimed Twilight gazing up to Selim with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Where the hay did you get this!"

Setting the case aside Selim faced Twilight with that still triumphant smirk, "Well you remember how I was supposed to be in Gran Equus for a couple of days?" When Twilight nodded he continued, "On my first day there I was walking past the Canterlot Memorial, when I was stopped by a small filly."

"A filly?" questioned Twilight, "Really?"

"Yes a filly, she gave me the case and said that somepony might need this in Hannoveraner. And then she flew off." A suspicious look overcame Twilight's face at the last comment.

"So your saying that a lone pegasus filly gave you the exact gem I need and then flew off no questions asked?" Looking at the gem with a critical eye, "That doesn't strike you as just a little bit odd?"

Selim just shrugged his shoulders, "Normally it would, but there's a name embroidered on the inside of the lid." Pointing with his hoof Selim pointed out the name on the inside of the lid, carefully woven of Cervidae silk. From Speranza.

"Speranza!" whispered Twilight. Looking back up towards Selim, "Then who was that filly?"

Again Selim just shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me, when I first saw it I thought it had something to do with my dreams, but now that you mention your letter, maybe their Serene Highnesses know they're looking for you?"

"I guess." wondered Twilight, but put that to the back of her mind, to focus on the task at hand, "At least I can cast that scrying spell now." Nodding Selim just glanced out the window for a couple of minutes before looking back to Twilight.

"I think you should stay here for now on." offered Selim, keeping a perfectly straight face.

"What," began Twilight being shaken out of her thoughts, "Why?"

"Well," began Selim as he and Twilight began walking back to the main hall diamond in hoof, "The Archangels are hunting Twilight Sparkle, where do you think they'll look first?"

Seeing nothing wrong with his logic Twilight relented, "You're right, we'll just go get my stuff then?" she asked with her hoof on the door. When Selim nodded he and Twilight walked down the street to the Sparkle Estate to gather Twilight's personal belongings and bring them to the Etconni Estate.


	5. Interlude 01

**A/N:** I'm currently have in some writer's block on the latest chapter, but this Interlude is plot related...eventually.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Petty Kingdoms Period<strong>_

_The major provinces of Equestria as they are currently organized date back to the Petty Kingdoms period of the Post-Classical Era. 600 years after the foundation of Equestria, a period of civil unrest and political instability, led to the fracturing of the First Realm of Equestria into various warring petty Kingdoms. Though the size, number and powers of the Petty Kingdoms varied through various years, some lasting no longer than their rulers, the Major Powers of this period were: The Kingdoms of Canterlot, Trotain, Prance, Sphayn, Germaneigh, The Archduchy of Horstria, the Ottomane Empire and The Principality of Everfree. For another 640 years these Petty Kingdoms fought for Hegemony over the whole of Equestria. However this opened the way for the Discord to conquer the Realm of Equestria and begin the Discordant Era. When Discord fell at the Hands of their Serene Highnesses Celestia and Luna, the whole of Equestria was once again united under the banner of the Royal Pony Sisters in the Second Realm of Equestria._

_-Excerpt from **"The Chronicle of Equestria."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamer's Interlude 01<strong>

**The Ottomane Provinces, Unknown Location**

In a secluded little corner of the Equestrian Frontier lay a little cottage. Outside a filly, however because of the lack of a proper term please read that as teenager, walked up to the cottage and opening the door called out to her parents inside.

"Mom! Dad!" she called walking inside the door and closing it behind her and then hanging her cloak and saddlebag on the hook on the door. "I'm home!" Walking into the small library "Mom?" she called again when she didn't hear a reply, "Dad? Are you home?"

"Out back Mia!" called a older male voice from the back of the cottage and the young pony now known by you as Mia, to me a completely different name that I will reveal at a later date maybe, walked outside to a small field where her parents, two unicorns like herself, were standing side by side watching a bale of hay some distance from the cottage. When she came out her parents turned to her with a loving smile on their face.

"Hello Mia, how was Canterlot?" her mother asked as her father concentrated to cast another spell.

"It was fine, though they insist on Gran Equus." she said as the boss bounced from the impact of a projectile, walking up to her father she asked, "Practising the Archery Spell?" as her father prepared another shot.

"Yes," answered her Father as he let another conjured arrow fly towards the boss. Cursing when it missed Mia's father conjured another arrow, "Gran Equus you say?" he asked letting loose his arrow, "Well Tyran always had a flair for the dramatic." Looking at his daughter he smiled, "Do you want to take a shot at it?" Gesturing at the boss at the other end of the field. Looking at her mother who nodded Mia smiled at her father and nodded. Thankfully, the Archery Spell was relatively easy to learn, but more difficult to master. Basically, it is a more refined version of the standard Spellbolt in that where that spell is more of a blunt impact, the Archery Spell is more precise and accurate.

Concentrating, Mia conjured a bolt of magical energy and refined it until it was the shape of a true arrow and when she had achieved that shape focused on the boss and let the arrow fly. Unfortunately, immense focus was required to aim at the target and yet keep the shape. Loosing her focus, she let the arrow loose early and looked disappointed as it struck short of the boss with a loud thud instead of the characteristic thump of a arrow. Turning towards her father, he just had a soft smile on his face who stroked her mane comfortingly. "Don't worry you'll get it eventually lets keep practising."

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare's Interlude 01<strong>

**Gran Equus, The New Citadel, Chevalier's Chamber**

In the city of Gran Equus stood the imposing New Citadel, withing it massive halls and rather spartan corridors was found the nerve-centre of the Chevalier Order. From this massive structure the Grandmaster of the Order, Jade Tyran, ruled over the whole of the Realm of Equestria. Since the Cataclysm he has ruled Equestria with a Iron Fist over the Unicorn Enchanters and a Velvet Glove over the civilian populace. However, in truth underneath the facade of unity and strength that projected from Gran Equus throughout the realm of Equestria, several of the far flung provinces were bordering on open revolt and rumours of a secession and civil war were rife.

As for the Grandmaster himself he was currently ensconced with his closest advisors on the precarious situation of the realm's unity. "What news from Trotain?" he asked staring at the map with a apprehensive look. Nervously his advisors shifted uncomfortably eyeing eachother to see who would report on the situation of Equestria's largest island Province. Eyeing his advisors in turn Tyran asked again, "Well? What news from Trotain?" eventually a pony stood and began to speak.

"Sir, Trotain is in open revolt." he began slowly gauging the Chevalier's reaction before continuing, "The rebels have overtaken the garrison in Lundy and have let loose the Enchanters." Looking around the table he opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by the Grandmaster.

"Have all of Trotain placed under interdict." He announced and immediately whispers began among those at the tables, even the guards shared a shocked look. You see placing a city under interdict was to send a full battalion of Archangels to purge the city of all Unicorns and Nightmares as well as arrest any aiders and abetters. To have an entire province placed under interdict was unheard of and one Stallion was brave, or foolish its hard to say, enough to express this sentiment.

"Grandmaster," he began adopting a somewhat deferential pose, "Are you sure that's wise? Placing all of Trotain under interdict may just exacerbate the situation, we still have Chevalier's in Marechester, perhaps the could quell this rio-" However he was interrupted by Tyran who slammed is hoof on the table shocking those present.

"We must not show any leniency towards these now Heretics!" he shouted with all the fervour somepony would expect from the Grandmaster of the Chevalier's. "If even one of them escapes we will have a nightmare on our hands!" Glaring at all in the Room he continued. "Place ALL of Trotain under interdict!" His advisors nodded and intoned, "Yes Grandmaster." Nodding Tyran dismissed his advisors and walked the halls of the New Citadel towards his personal chambers. On the way he met the Grand Enchantress of the Gran Equus Silver Moon.

"Grandmaster." she greeted bowing before the de-facto regent of the Realm. "I trust the situation in Trotain is under control?"

Nodding Tyran answered, "Yes the whole of Trotain is placed under interdict until the crisis has passed." Turning towards the Unicorn he continued, "I trust you have no objections?"

Shaking her head the Enchantress followed the Chevalier, "Of course not Grandmaster, you only wish what is best for Equestria after all."

"As I always have," nodded Tyran, "Tell me Enchantress, have you discovered the spell that raises the sun and moon?"

A sorrowful look passed on Silvermoon's face, "No Grandmaster, with much of the Archives lost in the Cataclysm, it is impossible to determine what spell was used by their Serene Highnesses." But gazing for but a second out the window. "However,"

"However what?" asked Tyran glancing behind him to the Enchantress.

Turning back towards Tyran Silvermoon continued, "However a expedition to the ancient Pony Kingdoms in the north may shed some light on the ritual used by our Ancestors to raise the sun and moon."

Rubbing his chin for a while he looked at the Enchantress, "Very well you will take a expedition to the lands of our ancestors," he raised his hoof when the Enchantress opened her mouth to thank him, "BUT, you will be accompanied by a full battalion of Chevaliers and a squad of Archangels, as an escort of couse, is that clear?" A look of rage appeared on the Enchantress's face, but disappeared in a second and Silvermoon bowed to Tyran.

"Of course Grandmaster, crystal."

Nodding Tyran entered his personal chambers, "It is imperative that you find this spell Silvermoon, gone are the days we rely on the gods." With that the two great doors were closed leaving the Enchantress alone in the halls. Turning and walking to her own chambers a malevolent smirk appeared on her face.

_'Oh don't worry when I'm done the "gods" will be a distant memory.'_ she thought malevolently as she returned to her personal chambers.


End file.
